


Animal Love

by Alastor_Black (baisselesarmes)



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, animal love?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisselesarmes/pseuds/Alastor_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Diego le irrita ese Perezoso metomentodo, de nariz demasiado grande y expresión estúpida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Love

 A Diego le irrita ese Perezoso metomentodo, de nariz demasiado grande y expresión estúpida. Le enoja que le estire de las orejas, se le cuelgue en el lomo, le mire demasiado de cerca las zarpas. Le molesta que no tenga miedo de sus gruñidos ni de sus advertencias, que le mire siempre con esa felicidad odiosa, demasiado absurda, demasiada contagiosa para su gusto. 

 

Diego rueda los ojos cuando le ve avanzar por el borde del lago, dando saltitos ridículos y haciendo gestos para que Manny y él se acerquen. El muy traidor empuja a Diego para que vaya él. Diego rezonga, haciéndose el remolón.

 

-Oh, vamos, Diego, tengo que cuidar de dos zarigüeyas inquietas hasta que Ellie vuelva. ¿Qué te cuesta?

 

¿Qué me cuesta?, se pregunta él mientras se levanta y camina lentamente hasta Sid. Aprovecha que éste está distraído para empujarle con la cabeza, haciendo que se tambalee y esté a punto de caer al agua.

 

-Ah, gatito. 

 

-Sid, vuelve a llamarme así y te arranco la cabeza.

 

Sid hace una mueca pero, como siempre, no parece muy convencido de que Diego sea capaz. Desdeña la amenaza con el movimiento de una de sus manazas. Diego lo esquiva, echándose ligeramente a un lado. 

 

-¿Gatito?

 

Diego mueve una oreja hacia él, estático en todo lo demás. Ese Perezoso siempre le saca de quicio. No puede evitarlo.

 

-Sid, te la estás ganando.

 

-Oh, vamos, gatito, no es para tanto.

 

-Sid, en serio, para. 

 

Sid se gira mostrándole lo que tiene entre manos. Sonríe, algo torpe como siempre, con sus ojillos llenos de intenciones diabólicas.

 

-No te atreverás.

 

La risa de Sid suena medio estrangulada cuando intenta contenerla mientras alza los brazos para coronarle con una diadema de flores. Un pétalo le escurre hasta la nariz y resopla, irritado.

 

-Sid…

 

-Estás muy guapo, gatito. Te queda muy bien.

 

Diego ruge y echa a correr tras él, perdiendo la diadema en cuestión de segundos. Sid chilla, ríe e inventa excusas a la vez que huye de él. Una bola de barro le pasa rozando los bigotes. Un segundo después, Sid es atrapado entre la hierba alta. Diego coge su cuello entre sus dientes y aprieta un poco, lo suficiente para hacerle sentir lo afilados que están sus colmillos. 

 

-Diego, me estás ahogando.

 

Diego se contiene las ganas de reír y le pone una zarpa encima del estómago para sujetarle. 

 

-Diego, suéltame. Voy a llamar a Manny. 

 

Sid patalea y a ratos, se ríe y a ratos, lloriquea. Diego le suelta cuando se cansa y le mira extremadamente serio.

 

-La próxima vez, Sid, haré que te arrepientas.

 

Sid le ataca tirándose sobre él, hundiéndole la cabeza entre las flores del campo. 

 

-Oh, vamos, gatito. 

 

Diego gruñe y se revuelve entre risas, sin poder controlarse ya. Irritante y odioso Perezoso. 

 

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames eso!

 

Se enzarzan en lo que Sid designa una "lucha a vida o muerte" y que acaba con los dos jadeantes sobre el pasto. Sid se vuelve hacia él, mirándole inquieto. Diego no gira la cabeza para devolverle la mirada.

 

-Diego.

 

-¿Hn?

 

-No, nada.

 

Diego no contesta pero se acerca un poco a él cuando cree que Sid se ha adormilado. Insoportable y molesto Perezoso. Sid no tarda en recostarse contra él, hundiendo la nariz en su pelaje sin dejar de hacer que está dormido. Diego gruñe. Siempre tan irritante. Siempre tan Sid. Siempre tan suyo. 


End file.
